Because of You
by silverpixiedust
Summary: Be My Valentine contest entry. Edward's dilemma of finding Bella the perfect gift. Bella wonders what surprise Edward has cooked up for her now. Fluff.


**A/N:** My first one-shot. I do NOT own the song lyrics below. It belongs to Snow Patrol.**

* * *

**

**"For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title:** Because Of You

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Vampire or Human:** Edward vampire, Bella human.

**For more information please see contest details on manyafandom or isabel0329's profiles.**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

"Sir, I promise you. Your girlfriend would adore this for Valentine's." She cooed, practically pushing the box into my hand.

I groaned irritably, running my fingers through my messy bronze hair as I told the irritating sales lady once again that I would not be getting my Bella something as mundane as _perfume_ for Valentine's Day. She was the reason I was who I am today, the love of my eternity, the one who put a smile on my face even when she was at her worst. I needed a way to tell her how much she meant to me, how much I needed her. Perfume was so… ordinary. Bella already smelled good, she always had. I began making my way out of the crowded place, still deep in thought.

Valentine's Day was a day away and I still couldn't figure out what to get my other half. Served me right to procrastinate everything till the very last minute. I had to admit though, I despised that particular day. But since Bella loved it… well, as her boyfriend it was my duty to make her happy. And imagine the look on her face once I got her the perfect gift. I had considered asking Alice or Rose what Bella would like, but I knew that Alice would just wave me off impatiently and ask me to get her clothes or shoes or something. Rose, on the other hand, despised Bella, so she would certainly be no help at all.

This was our very first Valentines together, and even though I'd been living as long as I had, I had never properly spent Valentine's Day with a girl other then my mother until now. So, basically I was just as clueless and inexperienced as those other teenage human boys who got their first girlfriend. Because that's what Bella was- my first girlfriend. Still, we weren't the conventional couple. She was human, and I was a vampire. We were forbidden, but she was the only drug I ever needed.

_Something like Romeo and Juliet._ I couldn't help thinking to myself. Romeo and Juliet was one of her favorite books. And movie.

I revved up my Volvo, still in a dilemma. The fleeting possibilities flew through my head, always dismissed at the end. I could always get her a puppy. But that was too cliché. Besides, I would only feel obliged to eat it. An iPod? No, she'd go bananas on me for spending money on her. I knew she hated that. Then a thought hit me, a thought so simple and brilliant that I just wanted to slap myself for not thinking of it earlier. I could feel a wide grin spreading on my face as I turned the car towards my very first destination.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

"Okay, so should I get the Little Red Riding Hood costume or the school girl one?" Alice pursed her lips, ignoring the uncomfortable look on my face as she contemplated on what she would 'give' Jasper. I didn't even want to know, but she had dragged me into the room that was designed just for her clothes, and made me watch as she discarded outfit after outfit on the floor. She had foreseen that Jasper was going to be taking her on a trip to Hawaii for Valentine's, and she was ecstatic. But she wanted to beat that gift.

"Bella!" she snapped, causing me to look up. I ran my eyes impatiently past the two outfits.

"Definitely Little Red Riding Hood." I stated, carefully cutting out the last heart shape on the shiny piece of red paper and gluing it to the homemade card I had done for Edward. It looked pretty good; I had to say so for myself.

I hoped he liked what I got him- some fancy new Canon camera that I had caught him eyeing the other day. It had cost me three months worth of my allowance, but I didn't mind. I would do anything to see the crooked smile I loved so much gracing his perfect face. Plus, I also remembered that he had once mentioned that he was thinking of starting photography, so I figured this would come useful in some way.

I heard the soft purr of the Volvo hum to a stop outside, and I couldn't help the joy that spread through my limbs like warmth. I hastily stuffed the card into my bag before running outside to greet my angel. I heard Alice huffing in annoyance behind me, choosing to ignore it. I only wanted to see Edward. I missed him like crazy today.

"Edward!" I squealed, literally jumping on my boyfriend and wrapping my legs around his waist. It had only been a few hours since he left the Cullen mansion, but it had felt like years to me. He smiled back at me, that crooked smile that I had been yearning to see all day as he wrapped my arms around me in return.

"Where did you go?" I buried my head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his familiar scent deeply. He still drove me weak in the knees each time I saw him without even trying. He was quite literally perfect. Today was indifferent. Thank God his arms were supporting the weight of my body or I would have fallen already.

"That isn't for you to know just yet." He answered, and I looked up at him, mock pouting. He knew I hated surprises. I could bet he had been out getting my Valentine's present. I hoped he hadn't spent as much on me as I did on him. He got me presents far too much, and I felt bad for never getting him anything.

"That pout isn't going to work on me, sweetheart." He smirked slightly, so I widened my eyes for the full effect. Nobody could resist the puppy dog expression

"Nope, still isn't. You'll find out soon enough. " He assured, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. Fine, Edward wasn't a nobody anyway.

"I missed you today." He continued, gently grazing his cool lips on mine. I felt my breath hitch at the back of my throat as my legs slid back into its upright position, the previous topic of our conversation suddenly forgotten.

"Uh…. What?" I managed to stutter, before realizing that he was dazzling me on purpose. And that he knew it. So I smacked him lightly on his shoulder, knowing he would just laugh.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" He breathed, his soft fingers skimming my collarbones lightly. I shivered at the way he made me feel, refusing to meet his eyes because I knew that if I did, I would just surrender again.

"I _am_." I said defiantly, crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't, really, but this was the only way that I could get him to tell me.

"No, you're not." He stated, his voice flat. His fingers moved from my collarbones to the back of my neck, which he brushed lightly before gently turning my head so I now faced him.

"Yes, I am." My voice came out in a small squeak as opposed to the firm tonality that I had wanted it to come out in. He seemed satisfied enough because he leaned down to kiss me again, properly this time. I didn't try to resist, enjoying the way his ice lips felt on mine way too much. I decided to drop the topic, deciding that the kiss was way better.

"No, you're not." He said one last time before he tugged me closer, molding me against his stone body. Warm against cold. I complied gladly and sighed, running my hands through his hair, as he deepened the kiss. He pushed me against his car, pinning his arms to my side as he trailed little kisses to my neck and back to my lips. The cold suddenly didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered except for the way I was crushed deliciously against Edward.

Then he pulled away. Like he always did. But I didn't mind, since this was more than what we usually did. I knew there was a happy, overindulgent grin on my face when he pulled away, and I didn't even bother trying to hide it.

"You really are the death of me, Bella Swan." He muttered, clasping his hand in mine as we walked back into the warmth of the mansion.

"But youuuu loveeeeeee me." I sang, cheerfully swinging our hands back and forth. I couldn't deny it; the prospect of Valentine's Day put me in an unusually good mood every year, this year it was only amplified since I would be spending it with Edward. I mean, I used to be the girl that would make all her friends Valentine's cards even though she didn't have Valentines, bake an endless amount of cookies for her teachers and family, and wore red and pink to school even though she hated pink. Valentine's Day was my second favorite day of the year, Christmas was my first.

"That, I do." He warily agreed. We walked towards his room and I flung myself on the couch while Edward rummaged through his huge DVD collection. We had decided to have a 'romantic movie' night, although there would be school tomorrow. It had taken a lot of begging from Alice and me, I'll grant you that.

We finally settled on four movies. Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind, The Notebook, Moulin Rouge and 10 Things I Hate About You. Edward popped popcorn for me and so we sat there, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, my head leaning against his chest, the lights dimmed and the first movie starting.

I couldn't stop crying throughout Moulin Rouge and The Notebook, I mean, it was so heartbreaking. The worried flash in Edward's eyes when I begin tearing only made me cry even more. Because I couldn't ever imagine what would happen if I lost him. It was funny how a year with him had passed so quickly.

"It's alright, Bella. It's alright. I'm here. I love you." He whispered into my ear, bending to kiss away the last of my tears as the credits of Moulin Rouge rolled. I just pulled him tighter towards me, throwing my legs over his so I was splayed across his lap.

Even through my tears, I still managed to smile.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY.**

"BELLA! BELLS! WAKE UP!" Alice's shrill, musical voice rang through my ear like a reverberating bell. I sat up drowsily, rubbing my eyes before I got out of bed Edward had carried me to and into the bathroom.

Once I was out, I found Alice holding up two tops, a silk light pink baby doll top and a short hot pink dress. I knew they were for me before she even said the words.

"If you think I'm wearing that you are so mistaken." I noted, pulling on my favorite pair of jeans and glancing at the tops in distaste. She had painted my nails last night, that was enough.

"Come on Bella. It's Valentine's Day. Let Edward see you in something other than those tops you love hiding yourself in." She pleaded, her eyes already widening. Nothing could beat Alice's puppy dog face. I swear, I had even seen Edward give in to it once. Edward! He was like... immune to all.

I contemplated the options. I imagined seeing the look on Edward's face when he saw me in the top. The way his jaw would drop. He would probably be shocked at the sudden amount of skin I was revealing, but I wore tops like that all the time back in Phoenix. Besides, it was all in the spirit of Valentine's Day. At least I wasn't dressed like Alice, in a barely there red dress that was paired with black tights.

"Fine," I grudgingly agreed, picking the baby doll out of Alice's hands and shooing her out of the room as I changed.

I was about to head to downstairs when Alice's spiky head poked through the door. "I forgot to tell you, you're riding with me to school today." I detected a hint of mischief in her topaz eyes, my suspicion building. This definitely had something to do with Edward's disappearance today. My… _surprise_. Ugh.

We arrived at Forks' High to a flurry of couples either making out or just cuddling outside. I got out of the backseat, dodging a couple that was holding hands, in search of Edward. His Volvo was here, but where _was_ he?

Alice and Jasper were already gone, leaving Rosalie and Emmett furiously making out with Rosalie perched on the hood of her car while several other boys ogled the couple- or her- shamelessly. I glanced through the courtyard, wondering where he could possibly be, when the first bell rang. I sighed in defeat, but brightened immediately when realizing my first class would be Bio with Edward.

But he wasn't there. Instead, there was a folded up piece of paper on his seat. I picked it up, unfolding it.

_Dear Bella, _

_Meet me at the basketball court during lunch. Happy Valentine's Day baby. I love you._

_-Edward._

Lunch couldn't seem to come fast enough. I shot out of class immediately after the bell rang and rushed to the basketball court, stopping in my tracks when I saw what had been done to it.

There, Edward was standing in all his glory. Crooked smile, tousled hair and all. A basket lay next to him and his hands were tucked into his pocket. But the court… tears filled my eyes as I crouched down in front of the defaced court to read what had been written there.

"_There you are, standing right in front of me, you are my signal fire. The only resolution and the only joy is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eye."_

_Bella Marie Swan, you are simply amazing. We've spent a blissful year together and I would want it with no other. You were the half that completed me, everything I could have ever asked for and more. I love you, far more that's enough to be put in words. -Edward_

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

She loved it. I knew she would. Even with tears flowing down her cheeks and her mouth hanging open, she looked like a complete goddess. _My_ goddess. I gathered her small body in my arms and softly wiped away her tears with my thumb.

"I love it." She finally managed to break out, caressing my cheeks, her touch warm.

"That's not all." I told her, but she held out a finger, rummaging for something in her bag. She finally found it, and handed it to me. There, was a small box with a card on it. I opened the card quickly, running my eyes past her scrawly handwriting.

_Dear Edward,_ it said.

_This past year you have brought nothing but absolute happiness to me. Without you, I would have never known what love was, though I wish you wouldn't spend so much on me all the time. But, I could never imagine being without you now. You are my angel, the light that shines on me even through an endless darkness. Every moment I spend without you makes me miss you, and every moment I spend with you makes my love for you grow even more. Sometimes I feel like I was moved here for the sole purpose of meeting you. I love you more than a fat kid loves cake, and Happy Valentines Day :)_

_Love, Bella._

The note was so sweet, so sincere, so... her. I tore my eyes up from it and settled it on her. She was blushing the most adorable shade of crimson red, and I wanted to do nothing but kiss her.

"Open the present." She chided, smiling. I gingerly unwrapped the blue wrapping paper to find a box which I opened to find the camera I had wanted so badly.

"It's beautiful." I assured her, hugging her to me. A grin so wide spread on her face, which made me grin too.

"My turn." I declared. I took her hand and led her to the basket I had brought along with me, filled to the brim with her favorite food.

"It's a picnic. With your favorite food." I told her, and she unwrapped her soft little hand from mine to rest it against my cheek as she tiptoed up to kiss my other cheek. Then we sat, talking about mindless nonsense while she ate, the wind gently rustling her long brown hair as we talked. Then I noticed the shirt she was wearing. Pink, strapless, exposing her slender arms and made the blush on her face seem even more radiant. Had I been human, I would have melted.

"Nice shirt, by the way. You look gorgeous." I said, which caused her to laugh her delicate, tinkling laugh that haunted the inner depths of my head every day. That laugh itself had me hooked. I couldn't deny it, I was hopelessly in love with that girl.

Then a small frown creased her features, meaning she had found my other 'real' present. I smiled as she unearthed the box from the basket, quizically gazed at me, and back to the box before the locket fell out of it. She picked it up.

"I couldn't possibly accept this." She gasped, holding it in her palm. It was a silver locket, her picture in one side, and mine in one.

I regarded her with a stern look. "It's Valentine's Day. Just this once. Please."

Her soft sigh submitted defeat, so I took the necklace from her hand and carefully clasped it around her slender neck.

"Happy Valentines Day." I breathed, inching closer to her. I heard the sharp intake of her breath as our eyes locked. My topaz ones on her twinkling brown ones.

"Happy Valentines Day." She whispered back, not breaking eye contact. Then our lips collided, and my world fell behind me as I held the beautiful, delicate, perfect girl in my arms.


End file.
